Strangers Like Me
by Pinkiee Pie Kelsey
Summary: Emperor Grumm has been defeated, and life is going back to normal. Sky Tate is now the red ranger, and Bridge Carson the blue. But, whose the green? Their looking for the newest member of the team, and find that it's a 17 year old girl.
1. Let Him Go

**So, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with this story, but I will if you guys like it, soo... Uh, yeah. Review?**

**Strangers Like Me ;; Chapter One**

She closed her eyes, sighing. It was going to be _one of those days_, huh? She focused her mind on her bed, opening her eyes long enough to give a quick peace sign, and a "Catch you on the flip side," Before disappearing in a little flash of green, reappearing on her bed, in her small room. She stood up, walking to the closet to change from the skirt, and dress shirt she had to wear to school, to a pair of jeans, and a deep purple long sleeved shirt, grabbing a black vest to put over it, before going to sneak out of her window, so her 'mother' didn't catch her.

"Alexandra!" Her mother called, as soon as she was out the window. She snuck out of the yard, moving towards the road, tugging the vest on as she went. She'd had promised she'd meet Aiden at the park after school, and she _always_ kept her promises. She buttoned the vest as she walked over to the swing set where her and Aiden had first met in grade school, when they were 7 or 8; when life had been easier.

"Hayley!" Aiden called out, running over to the swings as he got to the park, out of breath. Before she could even sit down, Aiden picked her up, and swung her around in a circle, like a little kid.

"Put me down, Aiden!" She squealed, hitting his back when he swung her gently over his shoulder, and walked across the road to the park. "Put. Me. Down!" She grinned, making herself disappear and reappear a few feet away.

"You know," Aiden said, after turning around to find her, "That's really not fair, Hayles," She shrugged, making her way to sit on top of a picnic table.

"Your point? Not _my_ fault I'm a freak," She said, watching as her best friend frowned. "What?" She asked, concerned. She didn't like seeing people upset.

"You're _not_ a freak," Aiden told her, sitting next to her. Hayley laughed,

"Yes, I am, Aiden. When are you going to wake up and see it. I am, and I don't care." Hayley gave him the same little speech she gave him every time he tried to convince her she wasn't a freak. By now, it didn't matter to her, she knew there were others like her, like in SPD, the whole B-Squad was like her! That had always been Hayley Oliver's dream, she wanted to be a Space Patrol Delta Power Ranger; She didn't care what it would take, she wanted to protect people from what ever there was to be protected from.

It was quiet, and kind of freaking Hayley out, so, what was the best way to cheer up her best friend? Ice cream.

"Race you to the ice cream shop, looser pays," She raised an eye, watching as Aiden stood up, waited a second, and took off running down the road.

"Hey! Cheater!" Hayley ran after him, looking around after a second. Where had he gone? "Aiden? Aiden, stop goofing around. You're scaring me, Aiden."

"Looking for him?" Came a voice from behind her, causing Hayley to turn around, freaked out.

"Aiden!" Hayley yelled, watching as the... Thing hurt Aiden.

"Hayley! Hayley, just run!" Hayley shook her head, her red hair getting in her violet eyes.

"No." She said, shaking her head, and taking up a fighting stance, the one she'd used to take while fighting during practice when she'd taken a martial arts class when she was younger. "Let. Him. Go." She demanded, but before she could even take a step, there were five Rangers clad in colourful spandex; the Power Rangers.

"Let him go!" The red Ranger stepped in front of his team, pointing at the alien holding onto Aiden.

"You'll never stop me Rangers," The alien sneered, ordering his foot soldiers' to attack, before disappearing with Aiden.

"Aiden!" Hayley yelled, trying to run forward, but being held back by two yellow Rangers. "Let me go!" She screamed, a tree branch flew out of nowhere, causing the Rangers to let go of her, which gave her enough time to run forward, through the foot soldiers, trying to find her best friend.

"Hey, watch out!" Someone called out to her, and she turned around to see that a few of the rather strange looking foot soldiers coming her way. Her instincts kicked in, and she was suddenly _really_ happy for all those classes her father had wanted her to take.

She'd only knocked over two of the whatever-they-were's when they were gone, and reality sunk in.

"Aiden..." Hayley whispered, sinking to the ground, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall for her missing best friend.

"Power down," She heard come for about five voices, and heard footsteps approaching her. Two girls soon came into her sight, one a blonde, with blue eyes, in pink and black, the other, Hispanic, with darker hair and darker eyes, in yellow and black.

"Hey," The girl in pink said, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Hayley shook her head, suddenly wishing she was home again, wishing she'd just teleport home, but, Hayley wouldn't, she was face to face with the police, she couldn't, even if she really wanted to.

"They didn't hurt _me_." She said, looking up, sure her face was tear stained, since the tears weren't going to listen. "They took Aiden." She told them, since they clearly didn't realize how much that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. It was her idea to race to the ice cream place, she could have kept him from being taken. She could have saved him.

"Aiden who?" One of the boys asked, one in red, with sandy blonde hair.

"Aiden Burns," Hayley said, her eyes growing wide. What the hell was she going to tell _his mother_.

"What's your name?" The girl in yellow asked, looking Hayley over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Hay – Alexandra Scott." She shook her head, brushing her red hair away from her face again, "My birth name is Alexandra Scott, but I go by Hayley Oliver." She said, looking down at the ground. She'd never actually understood why she'd taken up her adoptive mother's name after she'd been ditched with the foster mother she was with now, but, she figured it was just to remember her, which could totally explain why she'd changed her middle name to Tommy.

When Hayley looked up, she saw the guy in red looking to the guy in blue, who shrugged, and looked to the guy in green, who looked out of place, and looked at the three girls on the ground.

"Uh, Hayley, do you know your dad's name?" The girl in yellow asked. Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, Thomas. Mom always used to call him Tommy, though, and his old students, Ethan, Trent, Kira and Conner always called him Dr. O when even they visited." She said. The girl in yellow nodded to the girl in pink. "He's not my real dad," Hayley said quickly, "Mom and him adopted me when I was 3, I lived with them until stupid foster care took me away last month." _And on my 17__th__ birthday no doubt_.

"We're going to have to take you back to SPD HQ to get a statement about your friend Mr. Burns being taken." The man in red said. Hayley nodded, starting to get up. She noticed she was missing one of her flip flops, and shook her head at her shoe, and without thinking, made it float over, plucking it out of the air, like it happened everyday, which it did. She fixed it, and looked up, seeing five somewhat confused and in shock heroes looking at her like she was an Org or like she was Lord Zedd.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her, in case they weren't actually looking at _her_. It took her a minute before she got it. "Oh... That, yeah. It's not a big deal." She said, shrugged, taking a few steps forward. "You guys coming?"

**Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta**

"Commander," Sky said to Doggie, "I think we may have found her. Dr. Oliver's daughter." Sky watched as the dogs head turned to face the Red Ranger, his eyes full of interest.

"You do, cadet?" Doggie asked, continuing after a 'Yes, sir.' "Why do you say that?"

"Well, sir, she has told us her father's name was Tommy, but she believes he's not her real father. Also, she had demonstrated telekinesis." Sky added the last part, hopping it would add to the argument he was trying to make. As much as he hated to admit it, he would be glad to have this girl, Hayley Oliver, join his team.

"I would like to speak to Miss. Oliver, cadet." Doggie told Sky. Sky nodded, saluting, and turning to leave. He really hoped she was the girl they were looking for.

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile Syd and Z were talking to Hayley in their room, trying to figure out where she'd gotten her power, and what the extent of it was.

Syd watched as Hayley shifted uncomfortably on the bed across from her and Z. They'd been trying since they got her back to SPD to get something out of her that would explain... Anything.

"So, uh, when was the last time you say your parents?" Syd asked, which earned an elbow in the side from Z. "What?" She hissed. Z shook her head, "Oh.."

"It's fine. Dad's my science teacher at school, so I see him everyday anyway." Hayley said, "Well, most days. And I stop by mom's cafe all the time. I work there."

Syd was about to ask another question when there came a knock on the door.

"Syd? Z? Doggie wants to speak to Hayley." Hayley stood up, thankful to get out of the room with Syd and Z, not that she didn't like them, but all the questions were annoying, but at least they'd avoided talking about Aiden.

"So, uh, who's Doggie?" Hayley looked over at Sky, a confused look on her face.

"He's the commander of SPD's Earth Base, he wishes to talk to you about a few things I'm not quite clear about." Sky explained, not very well, mind you. Hayley nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to keep it out of the way.

It was a very quiet – And thankfully short – walk to Commander Doggie Cruger's office. There were a few people staring at Hayley, but she'd gotten used to that at school, and it had stopped bugging her, for the most part. Most people just stared for a moment, wondering who she was, before going back to work.

Sky knocked on the door, and Hayley stood kind of awkwardly behind him, waiting for this to get over, so she could go home.

"Commander, you requested to speak to Ms. Oliver." Sky said, nudging Hayley forward a little bit.

Not knowing what to do, Hayley did the only thing she was certain wouldn't be stupid. She smiled, and said a very quiet, "Sir," Although she hadn't been sure what to expect of the commander, she wasn't expecting a... dog? Yeah, a dog.

"Ms. Oliver," Doggie said, kindly, which seemed just a little strange for a person – Er, dog – of his size, "Cadet Tate seems to think that you are the daughter of Thomas Oliver, is this true?" Hayley nodded, before realizing she should actually _speak_.

"Yes, but, he's my adopted dad. Him and mom adopted me when I was three, that's what they told me, anyways." She shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was about her and her dad, or her mom for that matter. Doggie nodded, glancing over at a woman with cat ears, whom Hayley hadn't noticed before, she was pretty, Hayley noted.

"Adopted, you say. Well, Dr. Manx and I have reason to believe otherwise." Hayley tilted her head to the side, confused.

"What?" She asked, abruptly, "With all due respect, sir, I know I'm adopted. My mom, Hayley, told me she couldn't have children, some side effect of some accident a few years before I was even born, so how I could I _not_ be adopted?" Hayley crossed her arms, ignoring the look she was getting from Sky.

"Sir," Sky said, a little annoyed, Hayley knew.

"It's fine, cadet. She has every reason to be confused, and angry." Hayley huffed; She wasn't angry, confused, yes, angry, no, annoyed was more like it. "Ms. Oliv–" Hayley had to cut him off.

"Sir, can you please call me Hayley, when you say Ms. Oliver, I want to look for Mom." She said, uncrossing her arms, her voice softer than it had been moments before.

"Yes, Hayley, then," Doggie said, almost wanting to laugh. It wouldn't make a difference, sooner or later, it would be cadet, and cadet Oliver, anyway. "Your father was one of the people to help start SPD, there was an accident in which Dr. Manx, a few of our cadets parents were in. It altered their DNA, which in turn made their children different. Like Sky, you have a power, am I correct?" Hayley nodded, and just to show what it was, since it was totally confusing to explain it all, levitated a pen that had fallen off Doggie's desk back into the pencil holder.

"It's kind of a long story of _what_ I can do." Hayley said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear again. "I can teleport myself, I can levitate things, and I get glimpses of the future, like pictures, colours, or words in my head." She admitted the last part hastily. She didn't like that part, it annoyed her to no end, since she would only see certain things, and half the stuff she saw was never any help to what was actually happening in her life.

"I see," Was all Doggie said, and Hayley didn't even want to know what Sky was thinking; She just didn't.

"If it's all the same to you, sir, would I be able to go home anytime soon, I'm sure Anne is getting worried." Hayley was trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, knowing Anne wouldn't care if she'd died if it meant not having to do anything about her. Hayley had, loads of times, considered just going home, home with her mom and dad, her parents, not some old drunk lady who social services was sure was a better mother than her own.

Sky gave Doggie a look that almost said _Are you going to ask her?_ Before glancing over at Hayley, and then forward again.

"I'm afraid not, it seems Ms. Fox was arrested earlier for drunken driving, which means, as of now, you have no place to go." Doggie said, no sympathy in his voice, "But, I have been trying to find a permanent fifth member of B-Squad, as George is just a temporary, as of now." Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"What, you want me?" She asked, pointing to herself, unsure of what was really being asked. When Doggie nodded; She wanted to smile, and say, "No freaken way," But, instead, nodded. "If it'll get Aiden back, I'll do it."


	2. She'd Do Anything?

**Sorry this one's shorter, I couldn't think of what else to write. Also, sorry it took me so long; Writers block. But, I got it finished! I'm kinda watching all of the Go-Onger episodes, so, after that I'm gonna start watching more SPD to get the facts and stuff right for this story.**

**Strangers Like Me** **;; Chapter Two**

It was exactly three hours, and 29 minutes since Aiden Burns had disappeared, and Hayley Oliver was now dressed in a green SPD uniform. It had taken them a while to make adjustments to her SPD uniform, and pretty much had to make it from scratch, since she was so much smaller than George, who actually seemed pretty happy to go back to C-Squad oddly enough.

And now, along with Syd and Z, Hayley had to tell Angela Burns what had happened to her son. Hayley ran a hand through her hair, a habit her mom had told her she'd picked up from her dad, and walked up to knock on the door. It felt strange, the uniform. She had her Delta Morpher by her side, which still felt weird having it there, since she wasn't used to having anything at her side.

Hayley took a deep breath, before knocking on the Burns' door.

"Who's there?" Hayley heard Mrs. Burns voice call, footsteps approaching in the door.

"Mrs. Burns, it's Hayley, I need you to open up," Hayley smiled kindly at the older lady when the door opened. Angela returned the smile, but it was replaced by a frown and a confused look when she noticed both Hayley's attire and her company.

"Hayley, it's nice to see you, but what's going on?" Angela stepped back, to let the three girls in. Hayley glanced at Syd, who nodded, and Hayley went into the familiar house.

"Mrs. Burns, I think it would be better if you sat down," She told her, leading her to the living room, and sitting next to her on the couch; Sydney and Z standing by the entrance way to the living room. "Mrs. Burns, it's, uh, it's about Aiden." Angela went white in the face. Her son was always a good kid, what could have possibly happened to him? "He's been taken, but we're not sure who has him."

"How could this have happened?" Angela asked, the terror clear on her face. She just might lose her son like she lost her husband.

"We were racing to the ice cream place down the road, when this alien took him. I tried to stop it, we all did, but, they disappeared." Hayley admitted, looking down at the new pair of black sneakers she was wearing. She heard a noise, and looked up to see Z talking into her morpher.

"We'll be right there," Putting it away, Z looked at Sydney and then Hayley, "There's trouble down town, Sky say's it's the same guy who took Aiden, Hayley," Hayley nodded, standing up.

"We'll find him, Mrs. Burns, I promise." She smiled gently before turning to leave with the other girls. "Let's go,"

Parked outside was the Delta Cruiser, and the green Delta Patrol Cycle, which Hayley was loving having, by the way, it had taken nearly ten minutes to convince Syd and Z to let her take it, since neither girl would let her drive the jeep, and only she knew the way to the Burns' house, so, it all worked out in the end. She got on the bike, smiling at the other two girls, who were getting in the jeep.

"Lead the way," She said, shoving her helmet on her head, and starting the bike.

Hayley followed Syd and Z to a park down town, where there was the alien who'd took Aiden, and a bunch of smaller foot soldiers. Stopping her bike, Hayley saw Sky and Bridge morphed and fighting their way through foot soldiers to the main problem. She put her helmet on the seat, and followed Syd and Z, who were on their way to help.

Although she'd hadn't gotten any SPD training in, she knew pretty much what to do.

"Hayley, ready?" Z asked, pulling her morpher out of the pocket at her side. Hayley nodded, doing the same.

"SPD, Emergency!" The three girl's called out simultaneously, pressing the middle button on top of her morpher. Within moments instead of being in the green and black uniform, she was in a green and black spandex suit, which was comfortable, but, strange. Syd and Z ran straight into action, while Hayley took a moment to look down at herself. This was so cool! She did what the others were doing, grabbing the sword like weapon and fighting the foot soldiers.

It was interesting, Sky couldn't help but think, but with Hayley on their team, they would never be stuck. She could teleport herself out of spots they she was stuck in, and fight her way into the center of the circle again, winning the fight this time. She could levitate weapons to herself, or the rest of the team. Blasting a Krybot in the chest, before diving out of the way, and blasting a few more along the way, he noted that for a rookie, Hayley was doing extremely well, better than Jack and Z had done even, or, at least close to that.

Hayley frowned inside of her helmet, she just wanted to get rid of these stupid... Uh, what were they called again? She'd asked Bridge while he was showing her around SPD, since Sky had said something about 'Red Ranger duties' and Syd and Z were making room in their room for Hayley to stay for a bit, although she was sure they were planning something more than that. So, Bridge had shown her around; He was a better tour guide than she though, and answered everyone of her questions, the answers a little long, but, they were answers, something Hayley hadn't gotten a whole lot of it seemed.

Krybot's! That's what Bridge had told her they were called. She smiled a little bit as she swung her arm around, knocking a small group of Kyrbot's down. She was doing good, she told herself. She was doing fine. She was the newbie, so she didn't need to be perfect, no one expected her to be...

Except for Aiden. Aiden had to be depending on her to be perfect, to find him, to bring him back to his mom and his aunts, uncles and cousins, to his other friends at school, and to her. She needed to bring back her best friend, nay, her brother.

It had only been a few minutes, hadn't it? Hayley thought, when all the Krybot's were destroyed. They must have been better than she thought, or the foot soldiers were just easier to beat.

"Canine Canon," Hayley watched as Sky threw something that looked strangely like a robotic bone, and she watched as the robotic dog Bridge has referred to as Ric caught the bone and turned into... A canon? Whatever. Four out of five of the rangers caught the canon, and Syd stepped aside, holding her morpher out.

"Let's see what the judgement scanner has to say," She started to say, "You've been charged with kidnapping Aiden Burns," Syd pushed a button on her morpher, and Hayley watched as she stood there for a few seconds, before announcing he was guilty.

"Fire," In awe, Hayley watched as the canon fired, and when it was done, the alien was in a card! That was so cool, Hayley couldn't help but think. Syd was nearly skipping forward when she went to pick up the card.

Powering down with the rest of them, Hayley wasn't too happy; They didn't have any clue where Aiden was.

"Let's get back to SPD," Sky said, heading over to his own bike, which was similar to her own, but, well, red. A little annoyed, but not letting it show, she nodded, heading for her own bike, which was still parked next to Syd and Z's jeep. She put her helmet on, taking her time to do so. The rest of them acted like nothing was wrong, like this happened all the time; They caught the bad guy, but couldn't find who'd been taken.

It seemed that Z and Syd wouldn't leave until Hayley did, so, she started her bike, driving in front of the jeep, wondering what they would do once back at the SPD base. She followed Sky and Bridge into the garage, parking her bike where it had been before she'd taken it out. Dang it; Syd, Z and herself were going to go to her house, so she could get some of her things, they'd have to do it later, but before bed, Hayley couldn't sleep without the stuffed green dragon her dad had given when she was 8; She'd named him David.

After being debriefed, which apparently happened a lot, according to Z, Sky decided Hayley needed to start training as soon as possible.

"It's for your own good," Sky had said, "So you can be just as good as us," It almost seemed that Hayley was going to take it the wrong way, but, she just nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it if it'll get Aiden back," She said, following Syd, who had volunteered to start her training.

The look on his face must have said something, because Z rolled her eyes at Sky, before turning to follow the other girls.

"You can't blame her, Sky. She just lost her best friend, and although we caught who took him, he's not back. She's willing to do whatever to get him back. I'd do the same thing if it was Jack, or one of you guys," She said, running to catch up.

With that in mind, Sky headed to the lounge, shaking his head a little. "She'd do anything?" He wondered. _As long as she doesn't do anything stupid._


End file.
